Rogue
by Maeph93
Summary: AU. When Cerebro detects a mutant with powers similar to that of one of the teammates, the X-Men don't know what to think. As the new mutant struggles to find his way, he makes friends, enemies, and finds himself thrust forward into a prophecy that he isn't at all ready for. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. I am Maeph93, and I am attempting to do my second X-Men Evolution fic. My first one was Reaches Its End, a Lancitty fic that I deleted because I was juggling multiple stories at once. I originally told myself I would never write for a fanfiction archive like this, ever. Why you ask? I was afraid that since this fanfiction archive was so competitive with stories, that no one would view/like my stories. Now, it is a dumb statement. Some will like them, and some won't. Those who do, I am pleased they do, and those who don't, well, just don't read any further.

I was interested in Rogue's back story about how she can absorb a person's life force and if she holds on too long, they practically die. This story revolves around someone having similar powers to Rogue, but they can only absorb _certain_ mutants.

It's clear that the X-Men are going to be baffled. How will they accept the second Rogue? Read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to X-Men Evolution. If I did, X23 would show up more. I mean, two episodes? I would put her in eight.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Summary:** Our main character, JaMarcus, reflects over killing his girlfriend. Charles picks up some baffling results from the Cerebro and sends some of the X-Men to California.

* * *

A freak. A monster. That is all he thought of himself as he laid waiting in the hospital for news on his girlfriend. He didn't mean to send her into unconsciousness! How was he supposed to know that by kissing her, he would absorb her life force, memories, and everything else?

He and the girlfriend's parents were in the hospital, eagerly awaiting the news. Time seemed to stand still as minute by minute passed by. Finally, the door opened, and the doctor who was working on Othelia entered, a disconcerting look on his face.

"Well, how is she?" JaMarcus asked, knowing Othelia's parents were too emotional to say anything.

"We tried all we could, but we couldn't save her," the doctor, Mr. Martin, informed after taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

JaMarcus felt as if his world was crashing down, and the pieces that fell down were part of his own heart. He had killed someone. He had destroyed more than one person. JaMarcus had killed Othelia's parents, grandparents, and her friends among others. With ragged breaths, he listened to Othelia's parents sobbing.

Nothing, he thought, nothing could make him feel any better.

* * *

About a thousand miles away in Bayville, New York, a computer that was used to detect mutant life forms beeped, which alerted Charles Xavier to look at the screen.

"**Discovery: Mutant signature. The third detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed. Name: JaMarcus Richards. Powers: ****Absorption of certain memories, skills, and powers through skin-to-skin contact,**" Cerebro announced.

"Beast!" the professor called, too stunned that someone who had similar powers to Rogue would show up on the screen. How was that even possible?

"Yes, professor?" a techno-savvy mutant resembling Bigfoot, only with blue skin, asked.

Too stunned to say anything, the professor pointed to the screen. Beast read the information, and then stared at the screen with his mouth open. Putting his glasses on confirmed that what Beast was reading was correct. Someone had Rogue's power.

Charles looked to Beast, who simply nodded and left without another word. After having spent years together, the two friends knew what the other was thinking and could hold a conversation without telepathy.

"Attention, students," the X-Men heard. "There has been another mutant detected. I need Rogue, Jean, and Kurt to meet me in the Blackbird immediately."

"Hank?" Charles questioned as he sent the mutant an authoritative glance.

Beast nodded and rolled the professor into a hangar before wishing him good luck. Once the students were in the Blackbird and the professor had set the plane on autopilot, the plane flew off into the night sky. Their trip would take them to Sacramento, home of the Los Angeles Kings and the mutant that they would pick up. The students waited for Charles to say something, but he said nothing.

"So, professor, who is it we are dealing this?" Jean asked, deciding to be the first to take initiative and speak up for themselves.

"We are dealing with a mutant with the power to absorb certain memories, skills, and powers," the professor exclaimed. He waited as the team gasped and started talking about what a coincidence that is. "I'd like to think that it's because he is related to Rogue. My mind can't wrap my head around any other possibility. Jean, you are the oldest of the group, so I thought it would be wise if you come with me and talk to the parents about my Institute a being safe place. Rogue, you've been through this before. Kurt, you are in charge of the X-Jet."

"I'm in charge of ze X-Jet?" Kurt gasped, stupefied awe striking his face.

"Indeed. I don't think anyone will try to fly off with the jet, but I'm not taking any chances. Any damage and you'll be waxing the jet, understood?"

Kurt nodded, the grin still present on his face. Jean, Rogue, and Kurt stared out of the window as the jet flew past one of many clouds. Each took the time to think about how this new member would turn out to be. For Jean, she was looking forward to help tutoring a new mutant. For Rogue, she was bracing herself for the fact if this new mutant did indeed turn out to her brother. And Kurt, he was intrigued about this new mutant. He could hardly wait to learn the results of this new mutant's blood. He might have another brother!

The three mutants continued looking out of the window, knowing that this new mutant would have a beneficial impact on their team. They couldn't have been more wrong.

**Next Chapter Summary:** Rogue meets JaMarcus; Jean and Professor X talk to the parents about the Xavier Institution; JaMarcus meets the X-Men.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was a rather short chapter, but next chapter will pick up. Not by much. I'm not the type of writer that can write 3500, 4000 word chapters. Most of the chapters will be less than two thousand words. Updates will be sporadic due to two fanfiction accounts, some summer school, and the other stories I'm updating. Enjoy the wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First off, sorry for the delay. I would have updated this earlier, but I had a dreaded midterm for my summer history class. Also, my computer got taken away for lying. And then I forgot to email the finished chapter to myself and had to wait an entire week before I could send the email. Welcome to the second chapter, everybody. Now, a lot of you readers are probably curious as to which powers JaMarcus can absorb and which ones he can't. Well, I'm afraid I won't be getting into that this chapter. I promise I will next chapter, though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to X-Men Evolution. I own whatever you don't recognize.

* * *

Jean had only been in a hospital once before. And that time was to help Professor X figure Rogue's location by posing as a nurse. This time, however, she would be talking to JaMarcus's parents about the Xavier Institute with Professor X. While Jean and Professor X talked to JaMarcus's parents, Rogue would talk to JaMarcus and tell her about her life story, and assure him that she knew what he was going through.

Jean wheeled Professor X into the hospital and up to the front desk where she asked if JaMarcus was present. When they learned that JaMarcus had left with his parents shortly before their arrival, the duo thanked the nurse and left.

_'It appears we just missed him,'_ Professor X telepathically said. _'Bring the X-Jet up front. Rogue, we won't need you, so you and Kurt can hang out in the X-Jet and wait for our return.'_

_'No fair!'_ Kurt whined.

Closing the link to his students, Charles asked, "Jean, see if you can locate JaMarcus."

"I'm on it, professor!" Jean announced. She pressed her hand to her temples and located the mutant. After relaying the information to the Professor, the few X-Men present flew to JaMarcus's house.

Jean rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer. She studied the exterior of the house in an attempt to release some of her nervousness, which was chewing at the inside of her stomach. Sure, she had been chosen to tell people what a safe place that the Institute was, but this felt different. She didn't know why, but it did. Of course, it might be because she wanted to make a nice impression on the newest recruit that she hadn't even seen yet. Yes, that was it, she assured herself.

"Hello? May I help you?" a woman who Jean presumed was JaMarcus's mom asked.

"We came here to talk about JaMarcus," Charles replied tenderly. He didn't want to get into all of the X-gene stuff until he and Jean were inside. From there, they could explain about the X-gene and how they knew of JaMarcus's powers.

"How do you know about JaMarcus?" she asked worriedly. "Are you friends of his?"

"Soon to be friends, yes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry. We'll answer all your questions. Please, may we come in for a moment?" Jean asked politely, trying to show that they were friends.

The woman looked to her husband who shrugged, leaving the woman to answer the question herself.

Looking back to the man in the wheelchair and the stretching, attractive red-haired companion of his, the woman moved out of the way and motioned for them to come inside.

"What would you like to drink?" the woman asked as she opened the refrigerator, ready to pour whatever drink the two wanted.

"Two waters, please," Professor X answered. "Thank you," he said after grabbing the cup.

"So, where are you from?" Mrs. Richards asked as she headed into the living room with every intention on sitting down on the couch. However, there was someone lying down on the couch. "JaMarcus, do you mind moving into another room?"

"Sorry, Mom." Turning his head to the side, he suddenly stopped. The first thing he saw was a face. A girl's face. For a second, he thought it was Othelia, his dead girlfriend, but quickly dismissed it when he remembered she was dead. JaMarcus stood up to get a better look at the girl.

She looked nothing like Othelia. She was totally beautiful. Not that Othelia wasn't beautiful, but this girl was, well, different. She looked to be a bit older than him. She had peach skin and bright emerald-green eyes. Her hair was red. It flowed down to her shoulders effortlessly. Based on her amazing body, she had to be an athlete of some sort.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Jean," the girl answered simply. "We're from Bayville, New York, ma'am," she answered. "We're here with regards to JaMarcus's incident."

JaMarcus looked at Jean suspiciously. "How did you hear about it if it happened only today? And how did you get here so fast?"

"We have a high speed jet that travels over 1400 miles per hour," the man in the wheelchair interrupted before Jean could answer. "My name is Charles Xavier. I run an institute back in New York and Jean is one of my pupils."

"Why are you telling this to us?" the dad asked. "What's so important about it?"

"The Institute acts as a safe haven to mutants, much like your son," Charles said.

"What's a mutant?" Mrs. Richards asked, having never heard the word before.

"It is a human being with a dominant X-gene present that gives them special abilities or traits. Jean, care to demonstrate?"

Jean focused her mind on a nearby chair and lifted it into the air.

"Okay, that was cool, but I'm pretty sure my ability isn't special, but a curse," JaMarcus spoke up.

"We have a student with theoretically the same power as you. Her name is Rogue, and she has been an asset to our team. I have no doubt you will be one as well," the professor said.

"I'd be willing to try it. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you pack," Charles stated, wheeling himself to the door. "Pack whatever you'd like, and head outside when you're ready."

* * *

"Beast, what's taking them so long?" an impatient Bobby asked. "I want to see the new mutant."

"The mutant lives in California," Beast answered, hanging upside down on the chandelier. "I'd expect them to be back—now," he stated in surprise as he saw the X-Jet land on the grass.

Swinging himself down, Beast landed on the floor and headed outside. Bobby looked out of the mansion window and saw the new student. He had cocoa-colored skin, wavy brown hair, and seemed to be as tall as Cyclops. He could only hope this kid wasn't as militaresque as Cyclops and Wolverine were.

JaMarcus jumped up into the air and hid behind Nightcrawler. Evidently, Beast scared him, this much Bobby figured out.

"JaMarcus, this is Hank McCoy or Beast as he is called. He is our doctor and will be running tests on you. The typical DNA test as well as recording your height and weight, and testing your speed," Professor X explained.

"He's blue," JaMarcus said to no one in particular. "Were you in a mining accident or something?"

"No. It's my actual skin color. I created a serum that would enable me to keep my human form, but things happened," Beast explained sheepishly, hoping that JaMarcus would understand and not ask questions.

He didn't. JaMarcus nodded and headed into the institute. Bobby watched as JaMarcus dropped in bags in shock and stared around the room in wonder.

Bobby frowned. He had expected that living in California would make this new mutant used to this kind of place. Apparently not. It would seem that things wouldn't be getting exciting anytime soon.

After greeting the X-Men and getting his blood drawn, JaMarcus headed to the gym with the other students. He stopped and looked to Beast to tell him what to do.

"We just want to record your height and weight and test your physical attributes." Beast informed him.

JaMarcus nodded. He headed over to the wall and stood up straight.

"Just about 5'7"," Beast announced.

This received some snorts from the students.

"Now, let's get your weight."

JaMarcus stood on the scale. When Beast took the reading, he frowned.

"126 pounds. Well, you clearly aren't going to win in a fight if it gets physical." Beast concluded. "You're the third lightest mutant at this institute," he said, earning sheepish grins from the students.

"Weakling," scoffed X-23.

"Fighting is about strategy. Not brute strength," JaMarcus stated, not at all embarrassed at that statistic.

"Yeah, but it certainly plays a factor, bub," Wolverine countered. "Let's hope your powers pick up some of the slack."

JaMarcus frowned. Wolverine was not someone that he admired just yet. He came across as too rough. If his attitude reflected the training, then things were going to be utter chaos out on the training field.

The next test looked some sort of pushup thing with a square metal platform that pushed down on the person.

100

"A bit more," JaMarcus grunted.

110

120

130

JaMarcus gave way shortly afterwards. He took some quick, sharp breathes before Logan shut the machine off.

"Tied for the weakest upper body—" Beast started.

"I get it. I'm ridiculously weak compared to y'all. All right what's next?" asked a heavy breathing JaMarcus Richards.

"All that's left is to check your speed," Beast explained.

JaMarcus's max speed was 20 mph and he was able to keep it up for a couple of minutes.

"Satisfying. That will be all for the today." Beast dismissed them.

* * *

Later that night

"What does the DNA test show, Hank?" Charles asked as he wheeled himself into the lab where Beast was entering some number into the computer. "Is he related to Rogue?"

"You're about to find out… now!" Beast exclaimed, pressing enter.

Beast and Charles gasped at the results. "He's not related to Rogue!" Beast cried in shock.

* * *

**A/N:** Probably not the most exciting ending, but there you have it. I will be writing JaMarcus's training next chapter. I don't know when it will be up because of my summer class and a cruise, so hang tight.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Drakonpie250: I don't know if there will be a Rocus pairing yet.**

**Jems Juliette Jewels Jade: Here you go. Sorry it took so long.**

I'll hear from my reviews soon. Later!


End file.
